Love At The First Sight
by Hiken no Sabo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki,pria keturunan klan uzumaki yang mencintai sahabat sejak kecilnya yaitu Haruno Sakura. Akankah Naruto dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura?


**Love At The First Sight**

Welcome to my First FanFiction *Sambil senyum-senyum kayak orang gila xD*. Ini fic pertama saya master jadi saya harap para master dapat member masukan yang lebih baik buat saya.

Caution:

EYD yang berantakan,Author yang rada gila xD,Typo,AU,OOC dan segala kekurangan yang lainnya

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki,pria keturunan klan uzumaki yang mencintai sahabat sejak kecilnya yaitu Haruno Sakura. Akankah Naruto dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura?

Don't Like Don't Read

Need Your Reviews

**Happy Reading All**

Naruto Uzumaki,bocah berusia 12 tahun itu saat ini tengah bersama dengan sahabat kecilnya dan juga orang yang disukainya yaitu Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua telah bersahabat sejak kecil,tepatnya pada saat mereka berusia 6 tahun. Saat ini kedua bocah tersebut sedang berada di taman yang berada dekat rumah Sakura. Sakura yang mengajak naruto untuk bertemu karena dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto", ucap Sakura Singkat.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menjawab "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa aku merupakan sahabat yang baik untukmu?" Sakura menatap naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Kedua bola mata indah itu saling menatap hingga Naruto menjawab "Apa yang kau katakan Sakura-_chan_? Tentu saja kau adalah sahabat terbaik

yang pernah aku punya".

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan melupakanku jika aku pindah?".

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura-_chan_,aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Tapi apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu Sakura-_chan?" _Naruto bertanya pada sakura dengan wajah Innoncent (kalo gak mau dibilang bodoh xD LoL).

"Aku akan pindah ke Suna besok" Ucap Sakura yang mulai terisak karena akan meninggalkan sahabat baiknya.

Bagaikan tersambar petir,Naruto hanya bisa mencerna dan memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan.

"Ke-Kenapa kau pindah Sakura-_chan_?",Naruto pun mulai terisak.

'BLETAKKKK'

Sakura pun menjitak kepala durian Naruto dengan keras

"Kenapa kau ikut menangis _baka? _Kaukan laki-laki _baka,_kau harus kuat Naruto,nanti setelah aku pindah ke Suna kau jangan melupakanku lagi. Kau jangan terlalu sering memakan Ramen,kau juga jangan lupa membersihkan kamarmu yang sangat berantakan itu _Baka_".

Naruto pun berhenti menangis dan memeluk Sakura

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu,aku juga akan selalu mengingat kenangan kita ini".

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan hingga Naruto berbicara

"Kau juga jangan pernah melupakanku Sakura-_chan."_

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu _Baka_."

**Five Years Laters**

"Aku sangat senang bisa kembali ke Konoha" Ucap seseorang berambut pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

"Naruto bagaimana ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa dia masih mengingatku ya?"

"Sakura,cepat bantu ibu membereskan barang". Ucap seseorang wanita dewasa yang merupakan ibu dari Sakura yang bernama Haruno Mebuki

"Iya baik _kaa-san_" Sakura pun mulai membantu ibunya.

"Sakura,mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di Konoha High School"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk

"Setelah beres-beres lebih baik kau segera tidur"

"Iya _kaa-san_".

**Next Day**

Matahari yang mulai bersinar terang memaksa Sakura membuka matanya.

"Enghh…"

Sakura pun mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke Toilet. Setelah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya,ia bergegas turun ke bawah.

"_Ohayou kaa-san,tou-san_" Ucap Sakura.

"_Ohayou_" Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa kau sudah siap masuk ke sekolah yang baru Sakura?", Tanya Kizashi Haruno sang kepala keluarga Haruno kepada Sakura.

"Aku siap Tou-san" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya _Kaa-san,Tou-san_. "

"_Ha'I_"

**In the School**

Sesampainya di sekolahnya yang baru,Sakura harus melapor kepada Kepala Sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Sakura yang tidak tau ruangan kepala sekolah pun kebingungan. Saat itu seorang gadis bermata lavender menghampirinya.

"Sumimasen. A-Ano,kau sedang mencari apa ya? A-Aku tidak p-pernah melihatmu d-disini" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ah,aku ingin ke ruangan kepala sekolah,tapi aku tidak tau dimana ruangan itu haha.. Oh ya,aku murid baru disini,namaku Haruno Sakura" Jawab Sakura.

"O-Oh,Namaku H-Hyuga H-Hinata._ Hajimemashite _Sakura-_chan. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu_" jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu

"Hai Hinata,_Yoroshiku _Hinata. Jadi,apa kau tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah Hinata?"

"I-Iya,Aku a-akan mengantarkan Sakura-_chan"_

"_Gomen,_Hinata-_chan_"

"T-Tidak apa Sakura-_chan_"

Mereka pun berjalan menujur ke ruangan kepala sekolah yang berada di lantai dua,sesampainya disana Hinata pamit kepada Sakura untuk kembali ke kelas. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"_Summimasen_"

Sakura melihat perempuan yang berdada besar itu (xD LoL banget) yang diketahui bernama Tsunade

"Apa kau murid baru itu? Siapa Namamu?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah

"I-Iya,N-Namaku Haruno S-Sakura"

" Baiklah,Iruka akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan kelasmu"

"Baik Tsunade-_Sama_"

Sakura pun berjalan bersama Iruka menuju kelasnya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar Sakura,aku akan masuk lebih dulu" Ucap Iruka.

"Baik Iruka-_sensei_"

Iruka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas itu,ia kemudian memanggil Sakura untuk masuk

"Sakura,silahkan perkenalkann dirimu"

"_Summimasen_,Haruno Sakura _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. Konbawa minna"_

"_Konbawa Sakura-san_" Jawab seluruh siswa serempak

"Nah Sakura kau akan duduk bersama Hinata,Hinata angkat tanganmu" Ucap Iruka

Hinata pun mengangkat tangannya dan Sakura berjalan menuju tempatnya dan menaruh tasnya di bangku tempat duduknya itu.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi Hinata-_chan_" Sakura membuka pembicaraan

"I-Iya Sakura-_chan ,_aku t-tidak tau k-kau akan berada di k-kelas yang sama denganku"

"Hehehe.. Mohon bantuannya Hinata-_chan"_

"I-iya S-Sakura-_chan"_

Mereka bercakap-cakap tanpa menyadari seseorang bermata safir menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**Skip Till Rest Time**

Bel pelajaran telah berbunyi yang menandakan waktu istirahat bagi para siswa. Mereka pun segera bergegas ke kantin,beberapa siswa-siswi mendatangi meja Sakura. Mereka berkenalan dengan Sakura dan bertanya-tanya kepada Sakura. Sakura pun berkenalan dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka sambil tersenyum. Setelah para murid selesai berkenalan dengan Sakura,seseorang berambut blonde datang mendekati Sakura.

"Apa kabar Sakura-_chan?_" Tanya siswa tersebut

Sakura yang mendegar suara berat itu pun menoleh. Matanya langsung melebar melihat orang itu yang tenyata adalah sahabatnya ada didepannya,ia pun langsung tersenyum manis.

"Narutoooo.. Aku baik-baik saja,kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu kepadamu" Ucap Sakura.

"Hehehehe.. Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-_chan._Aku juga sangat rindu kepadamu,apa kau tahu? Pada tahun pertama kau pindah aku sering datang ke rumahmu yang lama dan masuk ke kamarmu" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku _baka? _Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kan?" Tanya sakura sambil tersenyum sadis.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung bergidik ngeri

"A-Aku t-tidak me-melakukan apa-apa Sa-Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya ingin melepas rindu"

"Dasar _baka,_ kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Kau masih sama seperti dulu"

"Kau juga tidak berubah,tapi kau lebih cantik Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu pun merona,pipinya pun mulai menghangat

"_B-Baka"_

"Aku serius Sakura-_chan,_bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kencan?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan" _Naruto memohon kepada Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap

Sakura pun akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah Naruto,Kita bertemu di taman tempat kita bermain saat kecil jam 7"

Naruto pun mulai nyengir dan sangat senang

"Yeeaaahhhhh… Terima kasih Sakura-_chan"_

"Iya" jawab Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

**At the Night**

Naruto terlihat duduk di bangku Taman Konoha,ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan Sakura. Setelah menunggu hingga 15 menit,orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

"_Go-Gomen _N-Naruto aku terlambat,aku tadi ketiduran" Ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_,yang penting kau sudah datang untuk kencan kita yang pertama" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut

Sakura yang mendengar dan melihat Naruto tersenyum lembut pun merona hebat

"Sakura-_chan,_kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau tersipu karena aku?"

"_Ba-Baka _N-Naruto,tentu s-saja tidak _B-Baka_"

"Tapi wajahmu yang merona membuatmu tambah manis Sakura-_chan_"

Wajah Sakura pun semakin merona hebat dan hampir menyamai warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke

"Sakura" Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang lembut dan membuat Sakura menoleh kepadanya

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Tidak,lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu Sakura,aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku saat itu bingung dengan perasaanku tapi kemudian aku baru tau bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak saat itu"

Naruto pun tersenyum tulus,ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Sakura juga mendekatkan wajahnya,bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman yang sangat lembut tanpa adanya nafsu dari kedua orang tersebut. Mereka akhirnya menyudahi ciuman itu karena membutuhkan oksigen.

"_Go-Gomen _S-Sakura-_chan,_jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura yang wajahnya juga merona hebat pun akhirnya menjawab

"K-Kau t-tahu ja-jawabannya N-Naruto" Ucap Sakura

Naruto pun segera menatap wajah Sakura,kemudian ia pun tersenyum bahagia

"J-Jadi ja-jawabannya i-iya?" Tanya Naruto

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"_Ba-Baka _k-kau m-meluk te-terlalu er-erat" Ucap Sakura

"Aku mencintaimu"

"_B-Baka"_

Wajah keduanya pun mendekat hingga bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Mereka berciuman di bawah pancaran sinar bulan purnama. Ciuman yang sangat lembut dan berdasarkan **CINTA**

**Owari**

Heeeehhhhh.. Berantakan banget,jauh dari kata sempurna. Semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers. Saya sangat mengharapkan Reviews dari para pembaca yang ganteng dan cantik ini

Sekali lagi saya katakan

R

E

V

I  
E

W

S


End file.
